


Обличье, что меня заставили принять

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Gore, HYDRA Trash Party, Human Experimentation, M/M, MCU trash meme, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Objectification, Steve/bucky is only there if u look close enough, Torture, Unsanitary, Wound Fucking, bucky barnes has a really bad time, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Электра: Я — то обличье, что вы заставили меня принять. Мерзость учит мерзости.Клитемнестра: Ты — маленькое животное.





	Обличье, что меня заставили принять

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shape You Made Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941505) by [gutrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutrots/pseuds/gutrots). 



В эти дни мир Агента состоит из четырех сине-зелёных стен и линолеумного пола, который пахнет мёртвой кожей и антисептиком.

Это — постоянная полутьма, проколотая случайными всплесками флуоресцентного света. С красными и зелёными точками, светящимися и тающими, иногда внутри комнаты, иногда под веками.

Это тишина. Вечность. Пронзительная тишина. Агент не связан с инструментами, способными обеспечить его дальнейшее выживание, и поэтому ему отказывают в небольшом комфорте постоянного звукового сигнала, который хоть каким-то образом измерял бы течение времени. Агент уже давно внесён в список необходимых убытков, и его предстоящий срок действия будет не концом, а всего лишь сноской.

Его мир холоден и не имеет сновидений. Большую часть времени он ничего не чувствует, и всё же прикосновение является единственным подтверждением того, что время не полностью неподвижно. Что колеса и винтики большой машины, частью которой он является, всё ещё вращаются. Гидра еще не закончила с ним.

Агент стремится понять течение времени в этом странном мире. Бесконечные отрезки небытия прерываются мгновениями внезапного волнения, когда разом происходит всё. Он жаждет ощутить свое истерзанное тело в этой маленькой комнате с непреодолимым земным притяжением. В этом неподвижном вечном мире он жаждет покоя.

***

Миссия провалилась. Агент тащится вдоль берега реки, пока не достигает назначенного пункта, где ждёт СТРАЙК, чтобы вернуть его на базу. Он знает, что нарушил протокол миссии, и поэтому будет наказан. Подозрительный чужой голос в дальней части разума говорит ему, что это того стоило.

Его оставляют ждать в камере, пока решается вопрос о наказании. Он дрожит, сидя в углу и прижав колени к груди, разрываясь между зловонием несвежей воды на одежде и влажным пятном, которое образуется под ним. Вспоминает о недокормленных собаках за пределами Российской базы, где солдаты заставляли его спать снаружи.

Дверь открывается, и входит человек в защитном снаряжении.

— Вставай, тупица, мы едем в медпункт, — рявкает он, и у Агента возникает внезапное желание ослушаться.

Агент не получил никаких травм, которые могли бы оправдать медицинские процедуры. У него значительное количество рваных ран различной глубины и длины, вывих плеча, два сломанных ребра и возможная гипотермия. Он полностью работоспособен.

Для этого не нужно идти в медпункт. Он не хочет в медпункт. Боится, говорит его коварный мозг. Сама мысль пугает. Как эгоистично.

Агент знает, что это глупо. Ему неоднократно объясняли это, добиваясь кристальной ясности. Он с трудом понимает окружающий его мир и должен быть научен снова и снова, как упрямый ребенок. В последнее время, в частности, он запутался. Он начал забывать (вспоминать). О, а иногда ещё и распускать нюни.

Важным фактом является то, что Агент не знает, что лучше для него. Ему нельзя доверять собственную плоть, и поэтому он не должен решать, пойдет ли он на лечение или нет. Может быть, врачи что-то сделают с странными вспышками в задней части мозга. Образы и звуки, которые возникают сами по себе, как верит Агент. Внезапное стремление к свободе. Совершенно, абсолютно неправильное.

И так он давит этот первобытный страх в затылке и следует за куратором. Может, это и глупо, но он изо всех сил пытается игнорировать придирчивый голос со странным притягивающим акцентом, который становится всё громче и громче. Беги. Найти его. Не позволяй им навредить ему, пожалуйста, о Боже, пожалуйста, пусть он будет в порядке.

Он не понимает внезапного страха, который размывает зрение и заставляет ноги подгибаться под весом собственного тела. Чтобы прогнать смутное чувство, он хлопает металлическим кулаком по виску, заставляя мужчину развернуться и взглянуть на него распахнутыми глазами.

Страх для животных.

***

— Номер Агента 07831, кодовое имя "Зимний Солдат", сэр. Полностью выведен из эксплуатации. Передача из СТРАЙКа медикам осуществляется немедленно, — говорит куратор врачу.

Они стоят в небольшой, облицованной плиткой комнате, освещенной болезненным сиянием одной лампочки. Тут стол со стопками папок и один стул. Кабинет полон лекарств и инструментов, предназначения которых Агент не знает. Каталка с толстыми кожаными ремнями.

Неожиданное воспоминание. Был другой номер. 32557038. Была каталка, но на этот раз на складе. Врачи и иглы, и так много боли, причинённой человеку в той ловушке.

И произошло спасение.

Воспоминание запускает что-то внутри мозга Агента, который вырывает его из внезапного потока воспоминаний и швыряет обратно в настоящее. Он бросается вперёд и смыкает металлические пальцы вокруг шеи куратора. Мужчина бьет Агента по лицу, и оба падают на землю. Врач лихорадочно мечется на заднем плане, роется в шкафу.

До того, как Агент успевает услышать удовлетворяющий хруст ломающегося позвоночника, острая боль втыкающейся иглы пронзает бедро, и мир становится тёмным.

***

В следующий раз, когда Агент просыпается, он оказывается в маленькой сине-зелёной комнате. Его устроили на слишком мягком матрасе со слишком чистыми простынями. Механическая рука удалена.

Агент не понимает, что с ним происходит. Большую часть своего времени он подключён к постоянной капельнице. Жидкость, скорее всего, успокоительное, напоминающее Агенту немногие, разделённые во времени случаи, когда он пытался ослушаться своих кураторов. Может быть, это и есть наказание. Пребывать в состоянии постоянных напоминаний.

Полностью выведен из эксплуатации. Бесполезный. Плохой. Окончание его срока годности, безусловно, приближается.

32557038\. 32557038. 32557038.

Цифры подсознательно появляются в задней части мозга. Голоса становятся всё громче и громче.

Всё это уже случалось раньше. История — это круг, и, конечно, она сейчас повторяется. Чувство неудачи. Не оправдал ожиданий. Страх. Поражение. Пойман между сопротивлением и принятием. Крупица надежды. Все совпадает. Агент не совсем уверен, с чем.

32557038.

Седативы удерживают Агента в ловушке из плоти. Его живые конечности ощущаются такими же тяжёлыми, как титановая рука. Испуганный, он понимает, что он не может двигаться. Не может даже шевельнуть пальцем. Только вращать глазами на вялом лице. Больше, чем обычно, ощущает себя куском мяса. Бесполезный.

Тем не менее, его мысли теперь яснее, чем когда-либо, заставляют резко осознавать, что, несмотря на мертвый груз тела, поглощающего его в этой крошечной темной комнате, он всё ещё может чувствовать боль.

***

32557038\. 32557038. 32557038. 32557038. 32557038.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс просыпается посреди ночи и _кричит_.

***

В первые дни ничего важного не происходит. Врачи держат Агента запертым внутри этого пустого стерильного помещения, иногда заходя, чтобы наблюдать за воздействием различных лекарств на его организм. Иногда делают инъекции, иногда вещества добавляют в капельницу. Агент не испытывает никакого острого физического дискомфорта, но чувствует себя усталым.

Агент не должен чувствовать усталость. Он не должен знать, что такое истощение. И все же каким-то образом он чувствует себя хуже, чем после завершения самых выматывающих миссий. Те, которые включали бесчисленные бессонные ночи, когда приходилось ютиться в импровизированном гнезде на ледяной крыше, отслеживая каждое движение своей цели. Обмен теплом тел в оливково-зеленом шатре после долгого дня похода через чужой лес, добавляет что-то внутри его головы. Мысль неожиданно утешает.

Усталость делает Агента вялым. Он пускает слюни и корчится на кровати, не в состоянии устроиться на странной мягкости матраса. Из-за ослабленного состояния его сняли с седативов, по-видимому, считая, что он больше не представляет угрозы для медицинского персонала. Он рассеянно прочёсывает пальцами волосы, которые значительно отросли с момента последнего обслуживания. Очевидно, что они уже переросли допустимую длину, и Агент задается вопросом, должен ли запросить о стрижке. _Джеймс Барнс хочет чувствовать другие пальцы в волосах. Хочет пойти домой и отдохнуть. Он устал._

Кто это и почему он говорит все эти вещи, думает Агент. Почему этот странный спутник проявил себя в этой конечной фазе существования Агента?

Агент опускает руку и кладет на бок, замечая, что комки темных волос прилипли к пальцам. Они не отстают, когда он пытается вытереть руку о постельное бельё. Он повторяет движение, на этот раз слегка дёргая, и в этот раз в руке остаётся комок жирной грязной ткани.

На следующий день волосы остаются на подушке и на всей простыне. Агент щупает кожу головы усталыми пальцами и обнаруживает облысевшие участки кожи, проглядывающие между тем, что осталось от его волос, остальная часть которых хрупкой и безжизненной паклей висит перед его лицом. _Джеймс Барнс чувствует отвращение. Джеймс Барнс знает, что что-то ужасно неправильно._

Проходит еще несколько дней. Волосы почти полностью выпадают, только несколько тонких прядей всё ещё упорно цепляются за скальп Агента. Врачи наблюдают, но никогда не объясняют, что происходит с его телом. Он чувствует себя усталым и одурманенным, но даже тогда может понять по их жестам и выражениям лиц, что все идет по плану. Это не должно его волновать. _Бежать, бежать, бежать отсюда,_ кричит вдалеке Джеймс Барнс. Он, кажется, очень обеспокоен.

Препарат поступает через внутривенные катетеры, а питание через назогастральную трубку. В его забытом рту гнилостный привкус, и Агент чувствует, что он вот-вот потрескается и начнёт кровоточить. В попытке облегчить неудобную сухость он подтягивает тяжелый язык до нёба и ведёт вдоль зубов. Там он замечает высвободившийся моляр. При прикосновении языка зуб качается взад и вперед. Агент нажимает на зуб кончиком языка, и тот легко покидает десну. Не уверенный, что делать, Агент выплёвывает его на простыни. Джеймс Барнс в ужасе.

Как только у Агента не остаётся зубов, начинается новая серия инъекций.

Первые три дня всё по-прежнему.

Затем волосок, которого раньше не было, цепляется за лоб Агента. Потом ещё один. И ещё. Они, должно быть, отрастают с неестественной скоростью. Он чувствует постоянное давление на кожу головы и микроскопические рваные раны, которые появляются, когда полностью сформированная ткань появляется из-под кожи. Вновь отросшие волосы реже и более хрупкие, чем, как помнит Агент, были его собственные, но этого достаточно.

Вскоре после этого десны Агента воспаляются и начинают болеть, пока однажды вкус железа не затапливает его пересохший рот, и осколок кости не прорывается через кожу. Зуб. Потом ещё, и ещё. Мелкие и деформированными, со значительными промежутками между ними. Не все развиваются полностью, но те, которые вырастают, короткие и тупые, выступают из плоти под неправильными углами. Нет никакой разницы в форме между молярами, клыками и резцами. Их желтоватый цвет перемежается пятнами и впадинами, появляющимися, как только они прорываются через дёсны или вскоре после этого. Некоторые выпадают, скоро сменяясь новыми. Цикл повторяется до тех пор, пока рот Агента не начинает выглядеть как рушащийся древний могильник, усеянный кривыми надгробиями.

Тем не менее, этот не особо идеальный результат, похоже, не беспокоит врачей. Совсем наоборот, на самом деле. Теперь они проявляют больше интереса к Агенту, отстригая пряди его отросших волос и запихивая в рот пальцы, покрытые латексом. Они тыкают в больные десны, исследуя пространство между новыми зубами. Извлекают один и кладут его в стеклянный контейнер с оранжевой крышкой. Кровь свободно течет из отверстия, перебивая постоянное гнилостное зловоние, заполняющее рот. Джеймс Барнс хочет укусить.

Агент всё ещё лежит и позволяет врачам продолжать. Хрупкий и бесформенный, он рад получить свои зубы обратно. Врачи, кажется, тоже довольны, обмениваются взволнованными словами и широкими улыбками. Агент рад, что оказался полезным. Несмотря на то, что он не принимал активного участия в эксперименте, он очень рад, что результаты правильны. Возможно, его страх оказаться в медблоке был необоснованным. Несмотря на затяжную печалью, что он может никогда не вернуться в активную боевую работу, Агент рад доказать, что, несмотря на ряд оплошностей, всё ещё может быть полезным.

На следующий день в комнату доставляется костяная пила, а Агенту не хватает правой ноги.

Она не вырастает обратно, как волосы и зубы.

Врачи в ярости.

***

Следуют дальнейшие эксперименты.

Агенту дают токсины и антидоты, его органы меняют местами или полностью удаляют. Кости сломаны, кожа разорвана. Его застает врасплох, когда используется электрошок, хотя на этот раз не как средство улучшения его программирования.

С каждым днём Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс становится всё громче. Каждый разрез скальпеля встречается криком. Каждая инъекция неожиданным позывом вздрогнуть. Голос в задней части мозга Агента побуждает его проверить прочность кожаных ремней, привязывающих его к кровати. Плюнуть в лицо врачу, вводящему седативные средства. К ужасу Агента, когда человек отвечает, ударяя его алюминиевым подносом, используемым для хранения хирургических инструментов, и выбивает несколько из его новых зубов, он отвечает окровавленной наглой усмешкой.

Агент — податлив. Джеймс Барнс — Баки — бунтарь. Торжествующий. Часто несчастный, брошенный, задающийся вопросом, что станет с ним. _Что, если его оставят гнить, когда с его телом больше нечего будет делать. Когда он не выдержит больше боли. В основном, он хочет драться. Он хочет попробовать кровь на языке, как истощённая собака, сытая по горло своим хозяином_. Агент прогоняет эти мысли, напоминая себе, что всё хорошо.

32557038\. 32557038. 32557038.

История повторяется.

***

Иногда, когда Агент заперт внутри своего тела, в комнату наведывается СТРАЙК и другой немедицинский персонал.

Они приходят по двое или трое, и всё, что они делают — тыкают, толкают и помещают в Агента вещи. Так же, как раньше, когда он был полностью работоспособен.

Тогда он думал, что вокруг побных видов деятельности была аура волнения. Мужчины пили пиво и смеялись, передавали друг другу Агента, когда праздновали успешную миссию. Командир Рамлоу сказал бы, что такие ночи хороши для командного духа. Актив был хорош.

Теперь в касаниях есть определенная тайна. Прикосновения кратки, и любые доказательства тщательно удаляются. Чаще всего мужчины носят перчатки. Несмотря на то, что Агент не совсем понимает суть отвращения, он слушает Баки, когда тот говорит ему, что это отвратительно. Из всего, что делали с ним, это самое страшное. Баки хочет одёрнуться от вторгающихся пальцев. Хочет встать и драться. _Он не может, не может, не может. Он чувствует себя омерзительно._

На этот раз двое мужчин приходят, когда уходят все врачи. Агент распознает одно из лиц, но другое — новое. Его память функционирует намного лучше в эти дни, теперь, когда электрошок больше не используется для улучшения его производительности. Они стоят у подножия его кровати, смотрят со смутным весельем и негромко переговариваются, пока один из них не вытаскивает из кармана маленькую жестяную банку и не вкладывает её в руку другому.

Человек подходит к кровати сбоку и тянет Агента за оставшуюся лодыжку так, чтобы она легла на матрас диагонально. Баки хочет закричать, сказать ему убрать свои грязные руки подальше от него. Сказать, что есть только один человек, которому разрешено прикасаться к нему таким образом, и это, черт возьми, не гребаный головорез Гидры. Агент хранит молчание. Мужчина подтягивает простыню, прирывающую нижнюю часть тела Агента, оставляя её на талии. Затем он расстегивает брюки, обмакивает руку в прозрачное вещество в банке, несколько раз быстро двигает кулаком по гениталиям и толкается внутрь.

В эти дни Агент не способен выражать боль. Это не значит, что Джеймс Барнс ничего не чувствует.

Этот конкретный тип больно непривычен. С каждым разом вторжение чувствуется хуже, чем любая процедура, выполняемая врачами. Раны вновь открылись, и травма переживается заново. Баки никогда не привыкнет к тому, насколько это неправильно. Нижняя часть тела Агента словно в огне, вторжение жжёт его внутренности. Его будто колотят тупым предметом. Если он сфокусируется на ощущении, то сможет почувствовать, где рвётся и кровоточит. И Агент, и Джеймс Барнс хотят плакать, биться и избежать этой неизмеримой боли. И не могут.

— Его ебать слишком туго. Там суше, чем в чертовой пустыне. Такое чувство, что я трахаюсь с наждачной бумагой. Как, чёрт возьми, тебе удается кончить? — говорит между короткими хрипами человек, чьи гениталии внутри Агента.

— Я же говорил, надо использовать другую дырку.

— Какую другую? Не вижу никакой другой дырки. Не похоже, что его рот будет более влажным. И его зубы жуть наводят.

— Да, они противные. Хотя я говорю не о рте.

— Тогда о чем ты, блядь, говоришь? Не вижу тут пизды. Разве что её не пришьют, — коротко смеется человек, делая несколько неудовлетворительных толчков. — Ты полон дерьма, — добавляет он.

— Кстати об этом.

Другой агент Гидры снимает простыню с живота Агента и швыряет ее на пол, полностью обнажая его.

— Что это за хуйня? Это гребаный пролапс прямо там? — с отвращением замечает незнакомый человек.

— Это стома, ты, чертов идиот. Делает работу медсестер намного проще.

— Оттуда дерьмо идёт?

— Это не останавливало тебя раньше.

— Справедливо. Они, должно быть, кормят его через трубку, так что не похоже, что там что-то будет. Тошнотворно.

— Именно. А теперь суй туда.

Человек перестает толкаться. Он выскакивает свои гениталии из тела Агента и двигается вверх по кровати.

— Это так хуево, — говорит он, улыбаясь, когда пихает член в ярко-красное отверстие в животе Агента.

Боль, которую Баки никогда не чувствовал раньше. Не больше, чем то, что Агент должен был терпеть в ходе своего обслуживания. Человек толкается как в собственные внутренние органы Агента, так и чужеродные, помещенные в него врачами. Такое чувство, что его потрошат изнутри. Как будто невидимые ножи колят его нутро. Как будто его выпотрошили в преддверии пира. Ритмичные движения ощущаются так, будто вытолкнут органы Агента наружу через рот Баки. Как будто все его (их) кишки выплеснутся из него.

Страх для животных, пытается напомнить себе Агент.

Баки Барнс так напуган.

Он хочет оттолкнуть человека. Агент должен быть полезным. Он не должен испытывать чувство страха. Но Джеймс Барнс говорит кусаться и царапаться, выть от боли. Чтобы положить конец этому ебанутому зрелищу. Агент молчит внутри ловушки своего тела.

Боль не смягчается, но, наконец, человек заканчивает. Он выдёргивает пенис из живота актива с непристойным хлюпаньем и довольной улыбкой.

— Ну, это было отвратительно.Надо будет повторить, — говорит он.

— Как скажешь, приятель, — отвечает его спутник, гася сигарету, которую только начал курить, где-то на бедре Агента.

Для Джеймса Барнса ожог — больший позор, чем рана.

***

В ту ночь что-то пробуждается в Агенте.

32557038\. 32557038. 32557038. 32557038.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — не голос внутри своей головы. Он — не тайное желание Агента ослушаться кураторов, созданное длительным воздействием боли. Он не является чужеродным присутствием, которое нашло дом между складками разрушенного мозга Агент. Он не является ещё одной поздней стадией рака.

Агент — это Баки Барнс. Одно и то же.

Намёки, ощущения. Кусочки и частицы, не отличающиеся от его раздробленной плоти. Теперь всё имеет смысл. Раньше его так использовали. Арним Зола, в лаборатории на складе на Западном фронте. Его спас Стив Роджерс. Он выжил.

Он переживет и это.

***

Это новообретенное откровение усложняет работу медицинской команды. Дозы седативных средств увеличиваются, и моментов, когда он имеет какой-либо контроль над своим телом, почти не остаётся.

Его разум, с другой стороны, функционирует лучше, чем когда-либо. Вызванный осознанием того, что однажды он уже пережил подобное, он открывает для себя кусочки прошлого каждый день. Эта новообретенная свобода расширяет возможности. Независимо от повреждений тела, он чувствует себя более человечным, чем когда-либо. Его тихое неповиновение растет и растет.

***

Визиты СТРАЙКа прекращаются после того, как врачи делают Агенту серию инъекций, которые заставляют Баки захотеть содрать с себя кожу от боли.

Сначала это всё. Ошеломляющее, зудящее ощущение. Почти как лихорадка, но на самой поверхности плоти. Он постоянно должен оставаться под седативными, чтобы не пытаться сбежать или царапать кожу. Через несколько дней начинают появляться первые признаки заболевания.

Появляется сыпь, которая быстро порастает маленькими белыми гнойничками. Их рельефная текстура блестит, когда врачи включают слишком яркие огни, чтобы наблюдать за ходом эксперимента. По какой-то причине каждый, кто трогает его, сейчас носит защитный костюм.

По прошествии времени гнойники начинают перерастать в волдыри, которые по собственному желанию вскрывают, заставляя Баки хотеть выползти из собственной кожи, просто чтобы уйти от кровавого беспорядка. Агент никогда не думал о себе с точки зрения эстетической привлекательности, но липкое вещество, вытекающее из язв, заставляет Баки хотеть отречься от собственной плоти. Мерзость учит мерзости, и они создали его по своему образу.

Участки воспаленной кожи пузырятся и разрываются, в течение нескольких дней меняя цвет с красного на белый, а после — на серый. Запах гнили подавляет, сколько бы антисептика ни использовала команда очистки, чтобы вымыть комнату. (То, что его не моют, не помогает. Он знает по своему опыту, что это происходит с телами, которые становятся лишь фактически живыми. Их нельзя трогать. Вскрывать). Болезненное зловоние, оседающее на задней стенке горла, вызывает у него тошноту, несмотря на различные трубки, спускающиеся вниз по пищеводу, блокируя любой возможный путь для рвоты.

Когда большинство пораженных поверхностей сереют, кожа отходит. В безмолвном ужасе он наблюдает, как кусочки разрушенной дермы набухают, лопаются и соскальзывают, обнажая гниющие мышцы. Гниль влажно скользит по телу вниз, по единственной оставшейся руке, в конце концов забирая с собой два пальца.

Перед тем, как отпадает вся конечность, Агенту делают новую серию инъекций.

К его недоумению, разрушенная кожа почти сразу начинает медленно, но уверенно восстанавливаться. Каким-то образом процесс ещё более болезненный, чем распад, и участки мертвой кожи, которые не отвалились из-за инфекции, удаляются хирургическим путем. Новая кожа блестящая и розовая, пронизана крошечными рубцами, которые позволяют врачам проследить точный ход реконструкции. Примечательно, что она также полностью безволосая, что почти комично в сочетании со старой, иссохшейся плотью, где из-за отсутствия обслуживания на теле начали расти тёмные, грубые волоски. Цвет новообразованной кожи также не соответствует желто-зелено-серой тени остального тела Агента, но никто, кажется, не обеспокоен этим фактом. На самом деле, врачи в очередной раз довольны.

Баки, однако, не разделяет их радости. Агент был благодарен за то, что его волосы и зубы отросли. Он был рад помочь врачам сделать важное научное открытие. Чтобы доказать, насколько он хорош. Насколько полезен.

Херня. Баки полон ярости. Он не игрушка, которую врачи могут уничтожать и собирать заново, будто буйные дети, боящиеся гнева матери. Он не оружие, не Агент и не живой эксперимент на человеческую выносливость. Он — не тот, кто должен быть переделан по образу и подобию.

***

Далее следуют эксперименты.

Джеймс Барнс с ужасом наблюдает, как его разрезают, а его органы удаляются и заменяются новыми, которые ввозятся в комнату в банках, полных вязкой субстанции. Поскольку механические и электронные устройства помещены в его тело, слабый электрический ток вторит худшим кошмарам Агента.

Его тело становится гобеленом шрамов и швов, как обратная стороне вышитого платка. Его плоть — свидетельство микрокосмоса научного прогресса Гидры. Мир в миниатюре, со шрамами на коже, отражающими те, что Гидра оставила в процессе его истории. Манипулирование стволовыми клетками. Смертельный вирус. Его внутренности — это альбом успеха и неудач эволюции. Место совершения преступления.

Его волосы и зубы отказываются улучшаться после появления, ломкие и рассыпающиеся. Правый глаз заменен кибернетическим, который часто неисправен, показывая вселенную его тюрьмы с ошибками и статическим треском. Дыхание даётся сложнее, чем раньше, с повреждением, полученным в пробном запуске недавно разработанного нервно-паралитического газа. Он часто страдает от приступов неконтролируемых припадков, что является неожиданным результатом исследования новых вирусных заболеваний. Он должен носить катетер, чтобы не гнить в собственной грязи. На животе шрамы от стомы и операций, и он имеет сомнительную честь благодарить своих похитителей за новую печень и поджелудочную железу и потерю одной почки. Новая кожа, выросшая после эксперимента с биологическим оружием, превратилась в рубцовую ткань, похожую на пергамент. Он не может начать считать струпья и рваные раны, которые появляются там, где бактерии полностью не удалены из тела и решают напасть заново. У него всё ещё три пальца и укороченная нога.

Некоторые раны заживают, некоторые — нет. Каждая из них возвращает воспоминания. Скальпели, инъекции и холодные руки врачей вызывают мышечную память, которая не была стерта электрошоком. Он помнит лабораторию в Альпах. Помнит Арнима Золу. Помнит Стива, аварию и спасение, и, ох, как глуп он был, оставив его там на берегах Потомака. Добровольно возвратившись в этот ад.

Всякий раз, когда он не полностью обездвижен, он пытается вырваться на свободу. Пинаться, кричать и бросаться. Его память иногда все ещё теряет силу. Чаще всего тело Агента отказывается подчиняться. Он будет лежать на месте и принимать всё, что делается с ним, в надежде доказать свою полезность и вернуть доброжелательность Гидры.

“Будто у Гидры есть грёбаная благожелательность”, — замечает сам себе Баки.

***

Его мир молчит.

Пока в один прекрасный день это не прекращается. Врач стоит у его кровати, добавляя суточную дозу седативных препаратов в пакет капельницы. Затем эхо выстрела пронзает воздух.

Человек оборачивается, пораженный, и выбегает из комнаты. Ещё один выстрел. И тогда — единственный звук, который он только мог когда-либо надеяться услышать, который означает конец его мучениям. Знакомый голос с бруклинским акцентом, выкрикивающий приказы своим братьям по оружию. Это его единственный шанс.

Со всей оставшейся силой Баки выдёргивает капельницу из руки. Он хватает пластиковую трубку неправильной формы зубами и тянет, пока игла не выходит из-под кожи, оставляя после себя устойчивую струйку крови. Полусгнивший зуб вываливается в процессе. Он бесцеремонно выплёвывает его на пол.

(Всякий раз, когда его разум оставляют достаточно ясным, чтобы иметь какие-либо последовательные мысли, Баки задаётся вопросом, хочет ли на самом деле, чтобы его спасли. Он знает, что это не Альпы. Что тогда повреждения были внутри. Теперь его тело разрушено. Гнусно. Отвратительно. Он не уверен, действительно ли он похож на человека. Он не видел себя в зеркале уже очень давно. Может быть, он выглядит как мешок плохо разделанного мяса, которое слишком долго оставалось снаружи. Маловероятно, что Стив захочет его вернуть, поскольку он гниет как снаружи, так и внутри.)

Ещё до Гидры, когда он был снайпером в 107-ом, он чувствовал себя умирающим. Теперь он чувствует себя почти мертвым.

Он жаждет снова почувствовать смерть. Быть Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, красивым и умным, лучшим гребаным стрелком во всем долбаном полку. Сражаться, убивать и возвращаться домой вместе со своим возлюбленным, как и должен был, будь проклят нанесённый его телу.

Он садится так прямо, как может. Вычисляет расстояние. Слишком далеко от двери, чтобы добраться на одной ноге, и по дороге нет ничего, чтобы уцепиться. Он решительно перекатывается и падает с кровати, разрывая швы на обрубке ноги, когда ударяется им об пол. Рана не зажила должным образом, и теперь тёплый влажный поток крови, смешанный с гноем, хлещет на пол из-под израненных обрывков кожи, и боль неизмерима.

С мрачной решимостью он ползёт вперёд.


End file.
